Into the Past
by allangelsscream
Summary: Meet Kaori
1. Default Chapter

Kaori lay in the warm, meadow blinking up at the sun. She felt like the world was spinning and that somehow she was lost at the center of it all. She tried to sit up but the world only seemed to spin faster.  
  
"Are you okay, Kaori?" Kagome asked. She was only kneeling but it seemed that she towered over the other girl. Her chocolate eyes seemed liquid, filled with concern.  
  
"I think so, but you know you didn't really describe going through the well accurately," she blinked and it seemed the world was finally slowing down.   
  
A cascade of soft silver looking hair seemed to pour over Kagome's shoulder, before a boy's face came into view. He stared down at Kaori skeptically, his amber eyes trying to size her up. He snorted. "How is she going to help us find the jewel shards? She can't even stand up."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said in the same tone that she would often use with Souta.  
  
"What?" he paused while Kagome frowned at him. "How is she supposed to find jewel shards if she can't even stand after a trip through the well."  
  
At this point Kaori couldn't see the look on her cousin's face but she was certain it was not a friendly one. "Inuyasha, sit boy." Kaori had a moment to see the rosary beads flare to life around his neck before the boy was suddenly lying flat on his face.  
  
Kaori sat up slowly then, giggling as the boy made grunting sounds. Kagome towered over him and must have said sit about five more times. The little purple beads would flare to life each time she said the word. She pressed her back to the wooden well and the world finally stopped moving. Falling through the well felt like sky diving into a monsoon, minus the water.  
  
A small boy with a bushy little tail peeked his head out from behind a tree. His little brown eyes lit up before he yelled, "Kagome!" and raced towards her. He hopped into her arms and with his little hands held on to her. "I missed you, Kagome!" he squealed.  
  
"I missed you too, Shippou," she said. She deposited the small boy on the ground before pulling a box of crayons out of her large bookbag. "I brought these for you," she said handing it to him.  
  
He squealed with excitement, "Oh thank you, Kagome!" he looked happily from the box back up to Kagome's smiling face.  
  
Kagome nudged Kaori with her leg. "I brought you this Shippou," she said quietly.  
  
It was the first time the boy noticed her. He cocked his head curiously and sniffed the air as he approached her. He smiled, "You smell like home."  
  
She smiled at him, he was so cute and so nice compared to Inuyasha. She knew from Kagome Inuyasha was a big softie on the inside, but he put on the badass act so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Had you known it was an act of course. She held out a tablet of blank white paper to Shippou, he squealed again and leapt into her arms, hugging her with those tiny arms.  
  
"Oh thank you…"he trailed off, not knowing her name.  
  
"Kaori," she said quietly.  
  
"Thank you, Kaori," he said and he nuzzled her shoulder.  
  
"Kawaii!" she said. He was just too cute!  
  
He sat down on the ground next to her, and promptly began drawing a picture. He smiled and nuzzled himself against Kaori's thigh.   
  
Kagome smiled, Shippou was making contented little noises sitting there with Kaori. "Come on Shippou, I want to take Kaori to the village to meet with Kaede and the others before nightfall."  
  
"Why? We're not staying in the village tonight? We have to meet that wimpy wolf." Inuyasha hissed. He still lay on the ground flat on his stomach. Kaori suspected he was afraid to stand up again, with Kagome so near him.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. We're not taking her to the mountains on her first night here. You've seen our world, it's not a thing like this."  
  
He grumbled under his breath, and got to his feet.  
  
Kaori looked around her, it was so beautiful here. The lush meadow with little wildflowers poking up here and there in the grass, trees bordered the meadow creating the illusion of containment even though everything was open. It was so hard to imagine that this is what Tokyo used to be. How could we do this? How could we destroy something so beautiful?  
  
The village was not far from the Bone Eater's Well, standing near the edge was a squat old woman with eye patch. She was dressed in the traditional miko attire of, a white chihaya and red hibakama. She smiled warmly at Kagome, the lines of her face lessening it seemed.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Kaede, this is my cousin, Kaori, that I told you about."  
  
Kaede smiled and bowed towards Kaori, "I am pleased to meet ye, Kaori." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaori smiled at the elderly woman and returned the welcoming gesture.   
  
Kaede extended her hand intending for Kaori to follow her. She motioned to Kagome and the others to stay put, for she wanted to speak with the girl alone."Kagome has told me much of you. Your knowledge of the shards is impressive, might I ask where you learned the story?"  
  
She followed the grandmotherly figure, "My mother is a shrine maiden, much like Kagome and I should grow to be. She met my father at our family's temple, when she was young and my grandfather still cared for the shrine. He was a worldly man who knew much about ancient lore. She was swept off her feet by him and soon after they were married with grandfather's blessing. By this time father had gathered several shards himself, from our world," she fished in her pocket and pulled out a small vile, inside were ten shards of the much sought after jewel of four souls. "He used to tell me stories of the Jewel's power and how demons and mortals searched for it."  
  
Kaede eyes widened, she had not expected the girl to reveal any shards. "I see," she paused. "Did your father tell you anything else of the shards or the quest for them?"  
  
"No, he wasn't sure how the jewel came to be fragmented but he knew even the small shards contained great power. He collected them, so they would not fall into the hands of evil men. He said the evil would taint the shards and could destroy the world in which we lived. Since he disappeared, I've looked after these pieces." She looked down at the shards, remembering her father. Such a kind man, why have you left me? she wondered.  
  
"Your father sounds like a wise man. Kaori, would you mind if I tested your abilities? Kagome has told me much about you, but I do not want to send you out with them until I'm confident that you can truly look after yourself."  
  
Kaori nodded, "I understand. That is why Kagome brought my weapons through earlier, she was afraid I'd injure myself coming through the well with them."  
  
The old woman nodded, "That is a mighty weapon she brought through, Inuyasha was very excited thinking it was for him. Come, I shall take you to your weapon and the test shall begin."   
  
She nodded and continued following the stout woman til they came to a small hut it looked like. Much nicer than a hut, but the word still came to her mind for some reason. She watched as the old woman easily moved the screens, inside propped against the far wall sat her glaive and next to it her sword. Her father had been an expert with the glaive and taught his daughter well how to use it. Being a polearm weapon it meant she could distance herself from her enemies and still inflict damage. All those years of learning how to master the glaive she never suspected that one day he would leave her to guard the shards, only then did she realize that he had planned from the beginning to leave them with her. He always stressed defense was important but she didn't fully realize this until he left, and the first demon came to call. Her father had also trained her with the sword, in case the enemy was too close for the glaive to be used. He always told her she should never be defenseless, one day she would use all that he had taught her. Growing up she had wanted to call the blade a katana, but her father always corrected her. It was a sword made with a high concentration of silver in the blade. Before leaving her, he had given her a beautiful leather spine sheath for her blade. Her hair was long enough that it covered the hilt and most were none the wiser that she carried it in public. She crossed the room and picked up her glaive, "Shall I need both for your test?"  
  
"It would be wise to use what your father has taught you and answer that question for yourself," the old woman replied, she walked out and closed the screen.  
  
Well that was vague. She pulled her shirt up over her head, she was glad she had more sense than her cousin. She was certain after seeing Inuyasha that Kagome continually went back in her school uniform for his benefit. Kaori on the other hand, was trying to protect herself. She had worn a light t-shirt as it was still quite warm out, a pair of black jeans, and nearly knee high boots. They may have been related by blood but were as different as night and day. She slipped her arms into the spine sheath, pulling her mane of scarlet hair aside she slide the blade in to the hilt. She slipped the t-shirt back on, confident that the sheath was well hid. She grabbed the glaive and slid back the screen. Kaede stood outside waiting patiently.  
  
"This way," Kaede said walking towards the forest. "You know your hair is a very unusual color."  
  
"I hear that a lot, my father's hair was a very vibrant red. I have him to thank for it."  
  
"I bet you have many other gifts from your father."  
  
Kaori said nothing. Someone was bound to find out the truth sooner or later. If it were up to Kaori no one would ever know. 


	3. Chapter 3

They continued to walk in silence. Kaori looked around, the forest was lush and green just as the meadow had been, but there was a more sinister feel here. It was like something was hiding within the silence of the forest. Something that did not want to be disturbed, the feeling grew stronger as they continued on. Finally they stopped in a small clearing and Kaede turned to her.  
"This is where I leave you, young one. I have hidden several shards out here. It is up to you to find them and bring them back to the village. You are swift and should have no troubles finding your way back to the village, not with your gifts," she paused.  
She knows, Kaori thought. Just the thought of this woman knowing made her squirm. She would tell the others, and while there was no shame in her secret she didn't want anyone to know.  
"There are demons out here, led by the power of the jewel shards. If you are as quick with your glaive as Kagome says you shall have no problems. There are others out here, people from our village as well as your companions. They are not part of my test," with those words she turned and began to walk away.  
"You won't tell me how many shards are out here?" Kaori asked with a sinking feeling. If Kagome was out here she couldn't use her full power, not without exposing herself.  
"Ah my little fox, you tell me when you return."  
She sighed and looked around. Great, just great what have you gotten yourself into Kaori? Kagome's out there somewhere, and even if she doesn't see it someone else will and she'll find out. Fuck! The little voice inside her head screamed.  
*  
  
"Come Kirara," Sango called. The tiny black and cream-colored demon kitty came bounding out of the brush. Her two tails twitched excitedly.  
"Kirara!" Shippou squealed with delight. The little cat jumped on top of him, nuzzling her face against his.  
"Sango, you came," Kagome said, looking around, "but where's Miroku?"  
The taller girl twitched as she made a face, "I don't know," she replied heatedly.  
"What did Miroku do this time?" Shippou asked  
She twitched again and Shippou scooted away from her.  
"Kagome, she's scary," he whimpered.  
  
*  
  
Kaori sighed heavily. She pulled her long, scarlet hair back; it would only get in the way later. She looked around in the clearing; she could no longer see Kaede. She opened herself to the surroundings, finding that no human or demon was within close proximity. Lithely she leapt on to the nearest tree branch. Again she used that power to search around her. She felt her fragments reacting to the power, drawn to another piece of their whole. She sat on her branch momentarily, traveling through the trees with her glaive would not be a problem after all she had demon blood. But this was much easier accomplished without her heavy boots. She left her boots and socks carefully pressed into the nook, that the limb and trunk created and set off. She leapt from branch to branch, stopping now and then to search around her for watchers. She came to another clearing finally, smaller than the first. A clear stream ran through the middle, the water pulsed with unseen energy. She stayed perched in her tree listening. She had heightened senses in her human form but it wasn't good enough. She was at that moment thankful her father had been a fox demon rather than a dog demon. Inuyasha was stuck with his demon ears at all times, but since fox magic was based largely on illusion and shapeshifting she could hide her mixed blood and appear completely human. She could tap into some of her demon powers while appearing human, but not all of them. She let her beast slide forward; her aura became visible all around her. It cast a red glow around her, making her skin look pink and her scarlet hair gleam like spun rubies. The demon blood within seemed to claw its way out, as it did every time. The tall fox ears, perched on her head were snow white tipped with jet black. She swished her tail excitedly, as she scented the air. She didn't really feel complete without her tail; she always felt that something was missing in her human form. She gripped the branch with her clawed hands, something was near.  
She leaned forward; there was a fight further up the river. She could hear the snarling of two demons fighting. Over a shard I'll bet. They must be pretty low on the totem as far as demons go to put up that much of a fight over a shard. She was extremely agile as a human, as a demon though she was next to godly. She could travel so quickly through the trees; it gave the illusion that she was simply running from branch to branch if you could see her at all. She found out early on that most humans had no idea she was even there. Within seconds she was in sight of the two lesser demons.  
There were three, counting the small one that actually held the shard. He looked like a small purple toad, clothed in a monk's robe. The other two were much bigger, but she could feel their power and it wasn't much. One looked human, that is until you saw he had lavender antennas protruding from his forehead and large wings that looked like a stain glass mosaic. The other looked more like a werewolf, than a demon. He stood like a man but every inch of his body seemed to be covered in thick brown fur. His large eyes were oddly spaced and glowed with crimson light. From all she sensed he was a weak demon, but something had changed him. She searched him then, seeing not only with her eyes but with her demon blood as well. He had one shard already; it pulsed within his left shoulder. She felt the energy reverberate through his body as he slashed the moth demon's wings off, before delivering the fatal blow. The little toad roared in excitement and scampered up to the deformed wolf demon.  
"Keiichiro," he squeaked eagerly. "You are so powerful!"  
Keiichiro grabbed the shard from the little toad. "Yes, and my power shall continue to grow."  
This is too easy, even with two shards he's not powerful to even pose as a threat to me.  
The greedy demon had already swallowed the shard and was wearing, what she was sure was, his best cat ate the canary smile.  
How foolish, she thought as he sat basking on the riverbank. Does he think no other demons will come to challenge him? She was surprised that he had not scented her yet, but then again he didn't appear to be the brightest. She had watched him fight, he used brute strength but that would not be enough against her. She wedged her glaive amongst the branches and leaped from her tree like a large predator, taking out the little toad man. Better safe than sorry, she thought before tossing him into the river.  
He made an awful squealing sound, as he floated down river. Keiichiro the beast stood before her.  
"Have you come to challenge me, puny fox?" he looked so smug.  
She wanted to kill him that instant. "I wouldn't waste a challenge on you. I want your jewel shards. You can either hand them over now, or I can take them by force."  
A look of confusion crossed his face. "How do you know I have any shards? I'm a full demon, unlike you. What you see is my own strength, my own power."  
That arrogant son of a bitch! "What I see is pathetic demon, powering power from the sacred jewel. I may have mixed blood, but on my own I'm more of a demon than you'll ever be," she hissed leaping at him. Her clawed fingers sinking into his left shoulder, he howled as she dug deeper searching for the fragment that she could see and feel. He lashed out, striking her with his large paws. The blood was flowing faster from the wound in his shoulder. The swell of crimson only encouraged her. The hole she had made was so large now that she could fit her entire hand inside. Her fingers continued to search for the shard, she was close she could see it. Keiichiro enraged grabbed a fistful of her hair throwing her to the ground and whimpered looking at the shredded flesh around his shoulder. "You bitch!" he screamed. She held up the tiny shard, "All you huh? I'm not impressed," she snarled. The man beast charged forward, ready to knock her over. "You half breed bitch!" 


End file.
